totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Full Metal Drama
War comes to the set as tensions rise between the castmates. As lies and mistrusts continue to plague someone, two people are at each other's throats about who is the better teammate while someone's influential powers start to wear off on two others. In the end, mortal rivals become allies and win the war while someone's disinterest in him is still enough to get her eliminated again. Plot The episode opens with several castmates waiting in line for the only working toilet on the set. Leshawna offers her spot at the front of the line to Duncan, but he turns it down, stating that he does not associate with liars. She then offers it to Harold, who readily accepts. Duncan then accuses Harold of sucking up to Leshawna, and says that she is no longer on the team. Harold walks in on Owen, who is already using the stall, but Owen reveals that he is constipated. Chef, who has been punished with grunt work, due to his actions in the previous episode, brings him a remedy for his constipation, a puree of fruit and bran. However Owen refuses to take it, so Leshawna drinks it instead, commenting on how she never knew liquid bran could be so tasty. Chris later gathers the castmates together for the first part of the day's challenge. Harold and Duncan get into an argument over which of them should lead the team, since Harold believes his 'experience' will provide the knowledge required to win, whereas Duncan believes he knows the theme better than Harold does. The first challenge is to jump out of an airplane in mid-flight. Justin tries to convince Beth and Lindsay to jump first, in case he needs something to land on, but his request is rejected by the two, finally getting annoyed with his laziness. Chris, after a call from the producers, pushes a box of parachutes out of the plane, and tells the castmates that they will not be allowed to use parachutes as the scenario is based on World War I, during which parachutes did not exist. Izzy then jumps out; to get Owen to jump, Chris throws a corned beef smoothie out of the plane. Once Owen slides to the door, the weight change on the plane causes everyone on board other than Chris to fall out shortly after. As it turns out, the plane was just a prop on a soundstage and the drop was barely three feet, so everyone comes out unscathed, with Owen ecstatic that he's alive. Chris announces the second part of the challenge: a war using paint-bombs. The set is pre-divided into two sides for each team, and Chris instructs each team to set up a creative, controlled explosion on their half of the set. Duncan and Lindsay each take control of their teams, although Lindsay has Beth make the Killer Grips' plan. Beth and Lindsay resist Justin's "twelve-pack abs", and force him to work. While the rest of the team argues, Izzy prepares them for war, changing her name again, to Explosivo, or Explosive. Duncan sets off his explosives, which leaves a giant paint splatter in the shape of a skull. Harold compliments Duncan's skills with explosives, but Duncan insults him in return. Izzy's explosion was powerful enough to break the team's safety barrier, but the Killer Grips still lose, as Izzy's explosion was deemed uncontrolled and not creative. Before the third challenge, Leshawna fans Owen with a leaf in hopes of getting on his good side, which she furthers by downing another one of his liquid bran drinks. The third challenge was a game of capture the flag, with the flag being the "Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets". The Gaffers were given a broken tool shed to defend the chest in, which immediately collapses. Duncan leaves the group to set booby traps. Meanwhile, with the Grips, Beth makes the plan to attack immediately, which Lindsay then repeats to the team. Izzy recommends a "Trojan Taco", but is turned down. The Grips (minus Lindsay), charge to where the Gaffers were, only to find that the Gaffers aren't there, as they are hiding in the hole. The Grips leave to search, until they hear Leshawna passing gas from the bran smoothies she drank. The Grips run back, only to be caught in Duncan's trap. They are catapulted back to Lindsay. When Lindsay and Beth don't care about Justin's scratch, he continues to panic about his looks. The Gaffers try to leave the hole, but Harold stops Duncan from leaving until he admits that he respects Harold's contributions and that they're teammates. Duncan agrees, and the Gaffers retreat. The Grips, still lacking Lindsay, charge at Duncan and Harold, who are carrying the chest and Leshawna. Harold begins to attack with Num-yos, but Duncan turns Leshawna around to fart at the Grips. The gas from her fart acts as a smokescreen, giving Harold an advantage to defeat the Killer Grips. Chris declares the Gaffers the winners of the challenge. The Chest of Mind Blowing Secrets is revealed to be empty, bringing Duncan and Harold to tears. At the Awards Ceremony, Chris questions the Grips about their teamwork. Lindsay says she wouldn't blame anyone if she went home, except Beth because she needed somebody to blame. Izzy refuses to answer any questions, still calling herself Explosivo. Justin denies being worried about going home, due to worrying causing wrinkles. Beth, Lindsay, and Owen received their awards, leaving Justin and Izzy in the bottom two. Justin receives the final award. Owen tries to kiss Izzy, but she is pulled away by Chef. In the confessional, Justin reveals that he convinced Beth and Lindsay to vote for Izzy instead of him. Exclusive clip Izzy reveals that she knows it was Justin that came up with the plan to vote her off. Surprisingly, Izzy isn't mad at her alleged ex-boyfriend. She also states that she will also not be angry if Owen voted for her, but Explosivo might react differently. She sends a message to Owen, telling him to check under his bed before sleeping, as she has left a paint bomb there. She then pulls out another bomb and drops it. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *Duncan *Heather *Harold *Izzy *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen Trivia General *Lindsay gives herself the title of "admiral", despite it being incorrect for the situation. As Beth points out, admirals are the highest rank of naval officers. *Izzy creates the alter-ego "Explosivo" in this episode, whom is said to enjoy explosions. From what she says, "Explosivo" is a male, as she refers to him as a "he" at some points. *The two castmates who assume leadership over their respective teams are also the first members chosen by their original team captains, Duncan and Lindsay. *The drink that Chris uses to get Owen to jump out of the plane has the same container Izzy used for "Izzy's Happy Sap". *When the contestants line up when Chris and Chef announce the new challenge, they (excluding Justin and an absent Courtney) are standing in elimination order for, counting Duncan's ending and not counting Owen's return. *Izzy states in this episode that she has a pet rock. Continuity *This episode marks the second season in a row that Izzy gets voted off after DJ after returning. *This marks the fourth consecutive loss for the Killer Grips, thus making this the first time ever where a team has lost more than three challenges in a row. *Izzy is not shown to be afraid while jumping out of the plane, nor does she fear boarding the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the next season. This suggests that she has completely conquered her fear of planes since Phobia Factor. *Lindsay's self-given name, "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness", is used again in Get a Clue. However, there is a minor change replacing "Admiral" with "Detective". References *This episode's title is a reference to the 1987 movie, Full Metal Jacket. *In certain countries, this episode is titled "Saving Private Lindsay", a reference to the 1998 movie Saving Private Ryan. *Harold mentions playing a game called Battlefront, which may be a reference to Star Wars: Battle Front or Battlefield. *The "Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets" is based on the Ark of the Covenant, as seen in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *A further reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark, Chris states that the contents of the Trunk will "blow a person's brain to bits", which is a referenced to the fates of the movie's antagonists at the climax after opening the Ark. *This is the first of several references to the Indiana Jones films, the others times it occurs in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, The Am-AH-Zon Race, The EX-Files, Rapa Phooey!, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Scarlett Fever, and Ca-Noodling. *Izzy's suggestion to make a Trojan taco is a reference to the Trojan Horse in Greek mythology. *Chris asks questions at the Awards Ceremony, like Jeff Probst does in Survivor. Goofs *The decorations on the "Trunk of Mind-blowing Secrets" change throughout the episode. *After all of the castmates fall off the plane, the box full of parachutes is nowhere to be seen despite landing on the same spot. *When Chef insults the castmates, Owen's double chin disappears. *Duncan's claim of the Marines saying "hoo-ah" is incorrect. The United States Marines usually have the saying of "oorah", meaning affirmative. The U.S. Army Rangers, however, say "hoo-ah". *Despite jumping off the plane first, Owen appears to be on top of the other castmates. *Chris incorrectly states that parachutes did not exist during World War I. Historically, parachutes were first invented during the Renaissance period, while modern parachutes were invented in the 18th century. *Additionally, parachutes were used for reconnaissance purposes by soldiers in observation balloons during World War I. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)